Sun Bean
'Sun Bean '(tạm dịch: Đậu Mặt Trời) là cây thứ tư lấy được ở Dark Ages trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Khi một zombie ăn phải Sun Bean, với mỗi sát thương cơ bản mà nó nhận được thì một mặt trời rất nhỏ, tương ứng với năm Mặt trời sẽ rơi ra. Như vậy, zombie máu càng cao thì lượng mặt trời rơi ra sẽ càng nhiều. Dấu hiệu để nhận biết một zombie đã ăn Sun Bean là zombie đó sẽ phát sáng màu vàng và trắng. Nguồn gốc Tên tiếng Anh của cây này là ghép từ "sun beam", nghĩa là tia Mặt trời, và "bean", hạt đậu. Phụ kiện chiếc vương miện màu xanh của Sun Bean được dựa trên tượng Nữ thần Tự Do, một bức tượng đồng rất nổi tiếng ngoài cảng thành phố New York. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 50 AREA: Single RECHARGE: Sluggish Sun Beans infect zombies with sun. As a zombie takes damage they generate sun. As the eldest of the bean brothers, Sun Bean often finds his siblings exasperating. Chili Bean is a little crude, Laser Bean is too far out, and Spring Bean is just plain lazy. Still, he loves them just the same. That's how it is with family. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 50 KHU VỰC ẢNH HƯỞNG: Đơn lẻ khôi phục: Khá chậm Đậu Mặt Trời lây nhiễm Mặt trời cho zombie. Khi một zombie bị tấn công, nó cũng sẽ tạo ra Mặt trời. Là anh cả trong nhà đậu, Đậu Mặt Trời luôn cảm thấy khó chịu với anh em của mình. Chili Bean thì hơi thô, Laser Bean thì quá lạnh lùng, còn Spring Bean thì lười chảy thây. Dù vậy, anh ấy vẫn yêu tất cả bọn họ. Gia đình là vậy mà. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Sun Bean sẽ phát sáng màu vàng. Nếu lúc này nó bị ăn, zombie ăn phải sẽ lập tức phát nổ, và cho người chơi 15 Mặt trời với mỗi sát thương cơ bản zombie đó còn chịu được. Lượng máu còn lại của zombie đó càng cao thì lượng Mặt trời người chơi nhận được cũng càng nhiều. Chiến thuật Chung Sun Bean có tác dụng tốt nhất nếu được sử dụng với các zombie máu cao, cho phép người chơi có được một lượng lớn Mặt trời sau khi zombie đó chết đi. Vì thế, không nên dùng nó với các zombie thường, Imp, hay các zombie có lượng máu ít hơn tương đương 10 sát thương cơ bản (như Zombie Chicken hay Ice Weasel) để tránh lãng phí. Sử dụng Sun Bean với các loại cây gây sát thương thấp (nhưng được trồng hàng loạt) cũng sẽ tăng hiệu quả cho nó, vì mặt trời sẽ rơi ra với từng cú đánh một. Các cây lý tưởng để đi kèm với Sun Bean là Lightning Reed, Spikeweed, Peashooter và các cây bắn đậu khác, Fume-shroom và Puff-shroom. Như đã nói ở trên, các zombie với lượng máu cao là đối tượng thích hợp để dùng Sun Bean. Trong đó bao gồm Buckethead Zombie (và các biến thể), Pharaoh Zombie, Robo-Cone Zombie, Disco-tron 3000, Kight Zombie, Blockhead Zombie và Jurassic Fossilhead. Tuy nhiên, Gargantuar và các biến thể lại là ngoại lệ, vì chúng không ăn cây, mà thay vào đó đập nát chúng. Lượng Mặt trời dồi dào thu được từ zombie này, kết hợp với lượng Mặt trời có sẵn sẽ giúp người chơi trồng được các cây đắt đỏ, hoặc phát huy sức mạnh của Magnifying Grass. Knight Zombie là đối tượng béo bở nhất cho người chơi sử dụng Sun Bean trong Dark Ages. Sử dụng nó với Poncho Zombie thì lại không hẳn là một ý hay, vì chưa chắc zombie đó đã mang theo khối sắt, và trong trường hợp không có, Đậu Mặt Trời sẽ bị lãng phí. Trong cùng thế giới Wild West với Poncho Zombie, có Cowboy Buckethead và Zombie Bull là các đối tượng thay thế được. Sun Bean là một lựa chọn sáng giá cho các màn yêu cầu "Sản xuất ít nhất X Mặt trời", bằng cách người chơi chỉ cần cho zombie ăn nó liên tục. Điều này có thể khiến người chơi bị lỗ, nhưng vì mặt trời rơi ra từ zombie cũng tính là sản xuất được, nên mục tiêu này sẽ nhanh chóng được hoàn thành. Trong các Endless Zone Một chiến thuật tốt dùng được ở Endless Zone là sử dụng Sun Bean đã được nâng cấp trong Zen Garden, đặc biệt từ Màn 70 trở đi vì khi đó các zombie máu cao như Pharaoh Zombie hay Knight Zombie sẽ xuất hiện nhiều hơn đến 60%. Áp dụng chiến thuật này sẽ giúp người chơi trồng dễ dàng và nhanh hơn các loại cây tấn công đắt đỏ như Winter Melon mà không cần phải tốn Plant Food dự trữ. Chiến thuật này sẽ giúp người chơi vượt qua những màn cao hơn trong Endless Zone, đặc biệt từ những màn có ba chữ số trở đi. Bức ảnh bên phải minh họa cho cách để người chơi sản xuất Mặt trời thật nhanh, và cách này sử dụng được trong tất cả các Endless Zone. Để ý khi nào thấy có Buckethead Zombie xuất hiện thì ngay lập tức đặt Sun Bean cách đó tầm bốn ô. Nếu cảm thấy chưa đủ thì đóng băng zombie đó bằng Iceberg Lettuce rồi đặt một cây Sun Bean khác ngay cạnh nó. Một khi zombie đã ăn đủ hai cây Sun Bean, thì lượng Mặt trời rơi ra với mỗi sát thương cơ bản sẽ tăng lên thành 15. Thậm chí nếu người chơi khéo léo cho zombie ăn được tới ba cây thì con số này sẽ tăng lên đến 20! Để làm được điều đó thì người chơi cần giữ zombie đó đi đến gần cột cuối cùng và cản chân nó bằng các cây như Wall-nut hay Tall-nut. Trồng Sun Bean vào ô ở cột cuối cùng, đào cây phòng thủ lên rồi tiêu diệt zombie bằng Chili Bean hay Potato Mine. Phải rất cẩn trọng khi thực hiện chiến thuật này. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Sun Bean và Magnet-shroom là hai cây không-tấn-công duy nhất có khả năng giết zombie với hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của mình. * Để dùng Sun Bean không bị lỗ, zombie mục tiêu phải có lượng máu tương đương ít nhất 11 sát thương cơ bản (hoặc 3.5 nếu có Plant Food/được nâng cấp). * Sun Bean là cây sản xuất mặt trời đầu tiên không trực tiếp tạo ra mặt trời. ** Nó cũng là cây sản xuất mặt trời đầu tiên chỉ dùng một lần. * Khi một zombie ăn Sun Bean, một âm thanh riêng biệt cũng sẽ phát ra. * Theo như ghi chú trong Almanac, tất cả loại đậu (bean) trong game đều là họ hàng của nhau. * Nó là cây duy nhất trong thế giới Dark Ages mà không phải là nấm. ** Nó cũng là cây mới duy nhất, đồng thời không có gạch ngang trong tên trong Dark Ages. * Sun Bean và Hypno-shroom là hai cây duy nhất có hiệu ứng bình thường và hiệu ứng từ Plant Food có tác dụng sau khi chúng bị ăn. * Cowboy Zombie cho 50 Mặt trời, không giống như các biến thể của zombie bình thường khác. * Nếu Magnet-shroom hút món đồ kim loại trên người một zombie bị tác dụng bởi Sun Bean, nó cũng sẽ tạo ra Mặt trời, vì về lý mà nói, Magnet-shroom đã "gây sát thương" cho zombie đó bằng cách lấy mất lớp giáp bảo vệ của nó. * Nếu người chơi cho cùng một zombie ăn Sun Bean nhiều lần, hiệu ứng của nó sẽ được nhân lên (xem phần Chiến thuật). ** Robo-Cone Zombie sẽ cho nhiều Mặt trời nhất theo cách này, tổng cộng lên tới 1875 Mặt trời. * Khi Sun Bean được cho Plant Food, nó sẽ rung rất mạnh và mắt của nó mở to hơn. * Sun Bean và tất cả các loại đậu (bean) khác trong game đều có khả năng giết zombie chỉ với một đòn. * Nó là một trong bốn cây phát sáng trên gói hạt giống của mình, ba cây còn lại là Sun-shroom, Hot Potato và Lightning Reed. * Nó có cùng cử động nghỉ với Magic Mushroom và Bowling Bulb màu xanh ngọc. Xem thêm * Mặt trời Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Dark Ages Thể_loại:Dark Ages Thể_loại:Cây sản xuất mặt trời Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây tấn công bị động Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần